


Illustration For Le Plaisir

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erections, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Make Up, eyeshadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: A key and favourite moment in the final chapter of@zacharybosch'sfantastic ficLe PlaisirThis post on my tumblrI really enjoyed the challenge of working with the specific warm palette of red, purple, gold. Also loved applying their make-up :) and as Aviran007 said - making them look very- old Hollywood :))





	Illustration For Le Plaisir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le Plaisir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036302) by [zacharybosch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharybosch/pseuds/zacharybosch). 



 


End file.
